1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for applying a strip of material to an object and, more particularly, to a device for applying a strip of adhesive tape or reflective sheeting to an object that is rotated on a mandrel and in communication with at least one tape or sheeting head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of devices have been constructed for applying bands of metal, tape, adhesive or other similar materials to polygonal bodies. At least three general embodiments representative of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,383 and 4,009,072 (issued in the name of Schultz et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,887 (issued in the name of Nitchie).
In the patents issued to Schultz et al., a device for applying spaced lengths of reflex-reflective strip material to a tire casing is disclosed. The device comprises an applying station defined by two strip applying heads axially aligned on the same side of the tire casing, thereby applying the material in a parallel alignment about the tire casing.
In the patent issued to Nitchie, a box blank taping machine is disclosed, in which tape is applied to the boxes along the edges so as to form a box. The taping machine comprises a tape reel arranged in a free loop configuration.
The aforementioned patents suffer from several deficiencies, the most prominent of which are noted. Included is the failure to provide a cutting mechanism that provides optimal tautness to the material for severing and forming a substantially seamless connection between the head and tails of the material. Yet another deficiency includes the failure to provide means for cleaning the cutting mechanism after consecutive cuts, thereby eliminating adhesive build-up on the cutting mechanism. Another deficiency includes the failure to provide means for automatically detecting exhaustion of the reel or spool upon which the material is wound. Another deficiency includes the failure to provide means for removing oil and/or liquid residue that remains from production of a plastic body
Consequently, a need for a device which overcomes the inefficiencies and deficiencies noted above is evident, and is fulfilled by the present invention.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were also considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,033, issued in the name of Kulp et al., discloses a traffic control device in the form of a drum or barrel;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,347, issued in the name of Baker et al., discloses a traffic control device having double walled construction; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,602, issued in the name of Baker et al., discloses a traffic control device having double walled construction.
In one embodiment of the present invention disclosed herein, the present invention is described as a device for applying reflective tape or sheeting to a traffic control device, such as a drum or barrel. The manufacture and functional appearance of the drums/barrels are governed by a manual produced by the Federal Highway Administration (FHWA), and is entitled “Manual of Uniform Traffic Control Devices” (MUTCD), and is accessible at http://www.mutcd.fhwa.dot.gov. In Part 6, § 6F.59, the MUTCD requires that horizontally circumferential bands of reflective striping are adhered to the drum or barrel in alternating orange and white stripes. The reflective stripes are required to have a dimensional width of four inches or six inches. As such, the embodiment corresponding to application of reflective sheeting to a traffic control drum or barrel is particularly advantageous in fulfilling the requirements of the MUTCD.